Three in the Morning
by TjRythum
Summary: "The sound of the phone blaring at three in the morning was not something that was like to make Iruka very happy" short, silly side story from the 'Do Not Open Till Chirstmas' one-shot, but you can read it alone. just a fun little thing, sure to make you smile.


**Hello! So I was looking through my stuff and suddenly had the need to write this! Its set in the 'Do Not Open Till Chirstmas' world, which is a Christmas one-shot I wrote in 2011, and is based off one of the lines Kakashi says. It just inspired that need to know the whole story.**

**Anyway, it just a silly little thing, I typed it up in half an hour, but is sure to make you smile.**

** So enjoy.**

…

The sound of the phone blaring at three in the morning was not something that was like to make Iruka very happy. Especially not when he'd spent all day trying to make sense of his bosses file system. For a genius, Hatake Kakashi was infuriatingly idiotic when it came to simple things.

He rolled over with a groan, reaching groggily for the slender mobile by his bed. Normally, he would have turned off his work phone at night, but he'd been told to leave it on as his boss was at a conference and might need to contact him. Iruka should have realized then the 'might' was actually 'would'.

"'ello'?"

Iruka didn't bother to open his eyes as he dropped back against his pillows, refusing to wake up completely until he was sure he had too.

"llo? Wuka? Dat uoo?"

Iruka blinked, the ceiling of his dark bedroom coming slowly into focus. "…Hatake-san? Is that you?"

"Jo! 'hat's op!?"

Iruka sighed, running a hand through his messy, loose hair. "Oh, nothing, it's three AM over here, you know?"

"O! Dorry! In't een oo ake uoo"

Iruka fought the urge to laugh, knowing Kakashi would take it the wrong way. "Maa, don't worry bout it. I'm awake now. How's Rome?"

"Na! ooomm, obout nat-"

"Yes?"

"Ould uoo max ee ny nelth anurancie?"

Iruka blinked again, slowly mouthing the butchered words to himself, trying to decipher their actual meaning. "You want me to...fax your – health insurance?"

"Es!"

"….."

"Wuka? Uoo dair?"

"Hatake-san…"

"Es?"

"What did you do?"

"Nh..ell…"

Iruka sighed, sitting up and slowly climbing out from under his wonderful, warm covers and walked dejectedly to his closet. Slipping on jeans and a tee shirt while still holding the phone. "Well?"

"Ny, nhh, ot en na ar iet ind oke ny ose?"

Iruka tripping in the process of slipping on his shoes. "You got in a bar fight and broke you nose?"

"Es?" Kakashi was sounding very guiltily through what must have been a mouthful of blood.

Iruka let his eyes slid shut. "Kakashi-san, you _do_ realize you have a meeting with one of the _biggest_ and most _uptight _individuals in the marketing world, right?"

"Es?"

"And you're planning on showing up to the meeting with a broken nose"

"ut ee narted eet!"

"I Don't CARE Who Started It, Hatake-san!" Iruka heaved another sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

"Wuka?"

"What?"

"Di'm Dorry"

Iruka smiled against his will at that. Hatake wasn't one to apologize lightly, and for a guy trying to stem the flow of blood streaming from his nose he had sounded fairly sincere. "It's fine, Hatake-san. You can just tell them you got it on the plane ride over. Knowing your habits it's very likely an airhostess punched you"

The silence over the phone made him panic. Had that been a step to far? Iruka thought Kakashi was ok with those kinds of jokes, but he'd already pushed his luck with yelling at the man. Fuck he was such an idiot! He was such an moron, a soon to be fired moron and-

The snickers from the other side of the line stopped Iruka's spiralling panic.

"On't ake nee augh, int urts!"

Letting out the breath he didn't remember holding Iruka chuckled himself. "Sorry. I have to hang up now, Hatake-san, it's too early and I'm not adding driving with my phone on top of everything."

"D'o, ight. 'ay, 'rive nafe"

Smiling Iruka slid into his car and grabbed his seat belt "Mmm, hang in there, Rocky. And good luck in the meeting"

Iruka ended the call and started the car, pretending he hadn't heard the small 'you could have come with me' from Kakashi before he did.

Pulling out of the drive and starting for his work place downtown, Iruka entertained himself with the image of what Kakashi would look like in the meeting in Rome – hung over, white patch over the already crooked nose and possibly a black eye. All clashing against the straight black suite Iruka had packed for his boss to wear.

Shaking his head Iruka turned the corner that lead to employee parking. He'd have to get into the empty building and go through Kakashi's files to find the insurance, which meant figuring out the strange system Kakashi reckoned to be the alphabet again. Goody.

The buzzing on his phone alerted him to a text message just before he got out of the car. Sliding it open Iruka smiled at the message 'Thanks for this. Treat yourself to breakfast on me, alright?' followed by a planned reservation at one of the more upscale restaurants in Konoha and a request to 'say hi to the brats for me'.

Full out grinning now Iruka headed toward the large front doors of Hatake Enterprises.

Working for Hatake would never be normal, or calm, but it would never be boring either. At least he now had a great story to tell Naruto and his boyfriend about the Uchiha's godfather when he saw them at breakfast.

…

***beams* reasons I should never get bored. Lolz.**

**Anyway, hope it made you smile. And reviews aren't necessary, but I ****_reaaalllly _****like them!**


End file.
